


oh, ho the mistletoe, hung where you can see

by phae



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phae/pseuds/phae
Summary: “Jones!” Jake stomped into the Annex with the fires of Mount Doom roaring up in his eyes, diligently ignoring his leafy tag-along as it bounced in the air behind him.





	oh, ho the mistletoe, hung where you can see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isisanubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisanubis/gifts).



> This is a giftfic for [hawkguyhasstarbucks](https://hawkguyhasstarbucks.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr from Christmas last year.

“Jones!” Jake stomped into the Annex with the fires of Mount Doom roaring up in his eyes, diligently ignoring his leafy tag-along as it bounced in the air behind him. “Whatever the hell artifact you used to enchant this damn thing, you’d best get to un-enchanting it!” he demanded, shouting up the staircase into the book stacks. “Now!”

 

“I didn’t do anything!” Ezekiel shot back, a disembodied voice echoing around the chamber. “I didn’t even touch it!”

 

“Ah! Not true,” Jenkins exclaimed as he entered behind Jake, head buried in a tome of a book even as he absent-mindedly lectured. “The Mistletoe wouldn’t be dogging Mr. Stone’s steps so enthusiastically unless Mr. Jones first broke through the high level security measures that were keeping it trapped down in Sub-basement J, and then initiated contact in some way, shape, or form.”

 

“You can’t just leave a challenge like that sitting around when there is a literal world-renowned thief in the building!” Ezekiel insisted, though he still hadn’t actually surfaced from the abyss of the stacks.

 

Hands balling into fists, Jake pivoted and swatted at the floating mistletoe sprig when it darted back in towards his face. “Jenkins! Make it back off already!”

 

“It’s mistletoe. The only way it’s going to “back off” Mr. Stone,” Jenkins drawled, eyeing him incredulously over the rim of his glasses, “Is if you kiss Mr. Jones.”

 

“Frigging mistletoe!” Jake growled out as his arms flailed about, desperate to grab something (preferably Ezekiel’s stringy little neck) and shake it.

 

“Not just any mistletoe.” Jenkins looked up from his book and raised his pointer finger in his usual manner when he was warming to a topic he could educate the Librarians on. “ _ The  _ Mistletoe. The modern holiday tradition actually got its start from this particular sprig. 

 

“Sometime in the fourth century BC, a sorceress travelling through the British Isles was contracted to help break a sleeping curse, but the only thing powerful enough to break it was, of course, True Love’s Kiss. So she enchanted the first thing she could find that held enough romantic and magical significance to function as a conduit for the spell she needed to cast, which just so happened to be that mistletoe sprig, given the mythos surrounding it thanks to the Ancient Scandinavians. The sorceress then used it to track down the young man’s true love, and voila!

 

“Kissing under the mistletoe only became a Christmastime tradition in the 18th century, however. A  _ miscreant _ absconded with the enchanted Mistletoe and set about instigating a slew of marital disputes amongst many of the upper class who hadn’t married for love. A rumor of bad luck lurking around any who refused to kiss someone standing under a sprig of mistletoe, by then a common holiday decoration, began to spread soon after.”

 

“You know,” Ezekiel mused, popping up behind Jake from out of  _ freaking nowhere _ , damn sneaky people in this Library. “I bet he just makes shit up off the top of his head most days to see how much we’ll actually buy into. Using a parasite like mistletoe to find your true love? That’s as big a load of horseshit as I’ve ever heard.”

 

Jenkins levelled Ezekiel with a stern look. “One should never underestimate the inherent magic surrounding True Love’s Kiss, Mr. Jones. There’s a reason that particular bit is still referenced so often today, even without magic running rampant in the world.”

 

“Right,” he scoffed. He turned to Jake then and flicked a dismissive hand in the general direction of the mistletoe behind him. “Still wasn’t me, though.”

 

Jenkins snorted as he picked up another tomb and wandered back out of the Annex, chortling to himself.

 

Jake cocked an eyebrow rather than calling Ezekiel on his bullshit, noting instead the faint flush to his cheeks, his defensive stance as he folded his arms across his chest, the way he was looking just past Jake rather than at him.

 

Sighing as he sloughed off the annoyance keeping his shoulders tense, Jake placed his hands on his hips and said, “Get over here already.”

 

“What? No!” Ezekiel replied cantankerously.

 

“Zeke.” Jake dropped his voice low and softened his gaze. “Come here.”

 

The blush was hard to make out against Ezekiel’s skin tone unless you were expecting to find it, and Jake very much was, tracking the slow progress as it spread from his cheeks and down his neck. Ezekiel finally shoved his hands deep in his pockets and sauntered forward as if nothing about the situation was amiss and raised a challenging brow Jake’s way when they were barely inches apart. And oh, was Jake hankering to answer that challenge.

 

He closed the short distance between them and slotted his lips against Ezekiel’s, and then just held there, not moving until Ezekiel’s mouth soon relaxed and he pushed back into the kiss. It was nothing fancy and a little too full of chapped lips, but the kiss still sent a zing down Jake’s spine, causing him to breath in through his nose in surprise before they pulled apart, staring into each other’s eyes, caught in a stalemate.

 

A smart  _ tap  _ sounded just behind Jake, and it broke the charged moment building between them, drawing their attention to the floor where a white berry had fallen off the mistletoe and was rolling away under the desk.

 

Above them, the mistletoe shivered, releasing a shimmer of glittery sparkles before floating languidly away, leaving Jake well enough alone for the first time in hours.

 

“HUh,” Jake huffed with a smirk teasing around the edges of his mouth. “Whaddya know?”

 

“Right. Well. There’s that settled then.” Ezekiel turned stiffly, no doubt itching to flee the scene, but Jake grabbed for his hand before he could escape and linked their fingers together.

 

With a sweet smile, charming as he was capable of, he asked, “Whoa there, where d’ya think you’re going?”


End file.
